Virginia Malfoy
by GabyyGirl
Summary: Fresh off the boat from Russia, Virginia Malfoy and her family cope with being back in England. Navigating her way by learning a new language and her new found friendship with Newt Scamander II help her during her time at Hogwarts. *All Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts stuff belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. This is just my imagination, I don't own anything.* Enjoy!


Chapter 1

Have you ever left your homeland? If you ever have you'll get that feeling.

A feeling of loneliness. That pang to go back and never leave again. Mama said the reason we're leaving is important. But, I have to ask myself, what can be so important that we must leave St. Petersburg, Russia for London, England?

Then I remember.

Mama and Papa both came from there. It's where they spent half of their lifetime. They say we must meet our grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins but the real reason is that Papa has to switch jobs. He was the Ambassador of Magic from England to Russia and now England's Ministry of Magic want him back in London. Needless to say, my siblings and I weren't very happy with the news.

First I should explain about my family. Buckle your seatbelts, ladies and gentlemen, this is complicated.

I'm sure you all know who Harry Potter is, right? And Draco Malfoy? Well those two people are my two grandfathers. Mama is the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter. Her name is Lily. Papa is the son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Except she is dead. Papa is named Scorpius. Both families are powerful wizarding families.

From what I collected of hearing Mama tell her Russian friends, this is how she ended up with Papa: Grandpa Harry and Grandpa Draco absolutely despised each other in school, at Hogwarts. So, it was normal that if their kids to school together, they would despise each other too.

But that was not the case. My Uncle Albus became fast friends with Papa. Then Papa started dating Mama's cousin, Rose, whom he had a crush on for a long time. But, Rose ended up breaking Papa's heart in their seventh year, breaking up with him. In turn, Mama started comforting Papa and they ended up falling for each other instead. Secretly, they dated for about seven years. Then, Papa asked Mama to marry him. Obviously, she said yes. When Mama told her family, they freaked. Well, rather, Grandpa freaked. How could a Potter love a Malfoy? Even worse, marry one? Grandpa was not on board with this marriage, but Mama and Papa followed through anyway, running away and getting married in secret. They lived in a small apartment in downtown London. Soon, my older twin sisters, Juliette and Anastasia were born.

But Mama and Papa were starting to feel unsafe. Now that they had my sisters, they really must not be discovered. So it was perfect when Papa was offered the job as Ambassador to Russia. Packing up everything, the whole crew moved to the outskirts of St. Petersburg, in a lovely brick house. Now, everybody had to learn Russian, which I'm guessing is different than English. My sisters never learned English, so only Russian was spoken. After two years, I, Virginia Malfoy came along. As you can see, the Malfoy clan now had three girls, something that was very unusual. But that changed after three years, when my little brother, Lucien came along.

That is the story of my parents, and how we came to Russia.

As for me, I had a carefree, lovely childhood. I loved adventuring, exploring, and singing. I had so many adventures with my siblings and best friends, Larisa Popov and Angelina Gorminskaya. They were also witches, and felt like honorary sisters to me. I excelled in Muggle public school, being particularly talented at Chemistry. When I was eleven I started attending Alexandrov's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I stayed one year and now we must move back to England. I have to leave everything familiar, my home, school, even my native language, Russian. Mama, never taught any of us English, because she had said she promised never to step foot in England again.

So much of a promise then.

We have been frantic these past few days, packing up everything. I had said goodbye to Larisa and Angelina an hour ago. I'm not one to cry, but this had me bawling. I didn't want to leave them, after all.

I peer into the kitchen, where Mama is speaking to Grandma on the phone, in English. I can't understand a word of it.

Setting down the phone Mama calls in Russian, "Alright everyone, we're leaving! Come to the fireplace." Nervously, I walk to the fireplace where Papa stands, carrying our luggage. Mama then goes on to explain that we were using the Floo Network to get to our Grandparent's house in England. We had to take a powder, and speak clearly. Mama was to go first, then my sisters, then I, followed by Lucien and Papa. As Mama slowly disappeared into the fireplace's flames I became more and more nervous. I had never seen these people in my life, not even a picture.

"Gigi, go!" Papa said. My sisters had gone and I didn't even notice. I stepped up and said, "Potter Residence, London, England." The flames took me, and it felt like I was rolled in a bucket of cold water, until I found myself standing in a room. I caught sight of my sisters and walked to them. I heard Papa and Lucien come too and took a look around this room. I realized we weren't alone. A crowd of people stood around us. Was this my family?

An elderly woman rushes up to me and says, "Are you Virginia?" In English. I'm in trouble.


End file.
